


Sempurna

by vinnino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Future Fic, Husband!Akashi, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wife!Ino
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnino/pseuds/vinnino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah percakapan kecil antarpasangan suami-istri menjelang tidur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempurna

**Author's Note:**

> **Kuroko’s Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**
> 
> **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**
> 
> **_There is no material profit for author._ **

“Sejujurnya... ada hal yang tidak kusukai darimu.”

“Apa itu?”

“Kau terlalu sempurna. Aku tidak menyukai hal itu.”

“Alasannya?”

“Karena kau sudah sempurna, untuk apa aku mendampingimu? Aku hanya akan menjadi parasit hidupmu.”

“Begitukah? Kalau itu alasanmu, aku tidak terima.”

“Hm... kenapa? Apa kau tidak terima karena kubilang kau itu sempurna?”

“Tidak. Kuakui aku memang sempurna. Karena itu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadikan hidupku dua kali lebih sempurna.”

“Kalau itu alasanmu, aku mengaku kalah.”

“Kau memang selalu kalah dariku.”

“Umm... itu karena kau selalu menang. Sei- _kun_ , aku mencintaimu.”

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa kau memiliki kata yang lebih sempurna?"

“Aku _sangat_ mencintaimu, Ino.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day 2015!


End file.
